Tomatoes vs Ketchup
by Konoha no Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura both have weaknesses, and both of them know it. But the cute thing is, is that neither one of them have exploited them, until now...


Tomatoes vs. Ketchup T

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura both have a weakness, and they both know it. What's so cute is that neither one has exploited it…until now…

"Uchiha Sasuke! Give me back my ketchup!" Uchiha Sakura screamed, throwing the salt shaker at his grinning face. He ducked and easily caught the projectile that had almost collided with his head.

"No." He said simply. He smirked at her as he squirted the last of the ketchup bottle's contents onto his plate and began to swirl his chicken in it.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "NO!" She cried.

The two were at the village's Spring Festival. The newlyweds had decided to come, with a lot of persuasion from Sakura. After all, spring _was_ her favorite time of year, and she would soon learn that it was his as well.

Sakura was wearing a pink kimono with white cherry blossoms all over. Her hair was tied up lovely in a loose bun; her pastel hair that wasn't pulled up was hanging around her cheeks. She looked simply put: elegant.

However, since Sasuke had decided to toy with her, her once rosy cheeks were now a fuming reddish color, and her hair had begun to come undone.

Sasuke stared for a moment at her. _She looks so hot when she's pissed off_ he thought, smirking.

"What's so funny?" Sakura demanded. Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing." He replied.

"Nothing my ass!" Sakura yelled. She honestly didn't know why she was getting so pissed off. _It was just ketchup_ She reminded herself.

**_Or is it? _**Inner Sakura sneered.

_Urusei, I should just let this go._

_**Oh SURE! Let him win again! You know, you really ARE pathetic! **_

Sakura rolled her eyes. Then a devilish thought worked its way into her brain. A mischievous glint shone in her eyes as she looked back up at Sasuke.

"Fine." She replied, getting up. She looked over at the food table, and sure enough, there it was.

_**SHANNARO! We'll get him back for this! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Sakura stood up from her seat and marched up to the table. She grabbed the one and only remaining fruit from the basket and proudly walked back to her and Sasuke's table, clutching her prize eagerly.

"Fine." She said again, holding up her prize in her hand. "You can have the last of my ketchup. But I get the last tomato."

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened. "You wouldn't…"

This time it was Sakura's turn to smirk. "Oh? Why wouldn't I?" she asked innocently, a demonic look in her eyes.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Sakura flinched as they changed to Sharingan.

"Because you won't like what happens if you eat my last tomato…"

Sakura "hmphed" defiantly. "You're eating the last of my ketchup! I thought you told me over and over that you didn't like sweeter stuff! Ketchup is sweet, even though it comes from tomatoes, sugars' been added!"

Sasuke smiled. "You really want to find out?" He asked his voice dangerous.

Sakura held the fresh tomato to her lips. "It looks so good…" She whispered, throwing an evil look in Sasuke's direction. In a split second, Sakura had reached across the table, swiping her free finger into the pile of ketchup on his plate. Whisking her finger back, she licked it clean, smiling triumphantly at him before getting up and racing away from the food area.

"If you want your _precious tomato_ you're just gonna have to take it from me!" Sakura swooned, completely oblivious to their friends staring at them, gape-mouthed.

Sasuke's eyes widened and then he smirked. "You asked for it."

Sakura looked behind her as soon as she was clear of the picnic area. Slightly out of breath, she turned down the street where the festival shops were. People were bustling through the street, holding onto children's hands or carrying large burdens of purchases away. Sakura smirked. _He'll never find me in here…_

She sensed his chakra just behind her, and she took off running again. She wasn't about to lose this time!

"Kuso…" Sasuke muttered as Sakura took off running. He looked over at Neji and Tenten's table. The two were having fun stuffing food in each other's faces.

_That's cool._ He thought. _But I wouldn't want things to be like that with me and Sakura...not yet at least. I like her rebellious sometimes. _Sasuke shook his head hard.

_Wait, WHAT?_ He thought.

**_Oh you know you like her when she's like this! _**His Inner Self said mischievously.

Sasuke glared. _Urusei! I didn't ask for your stupid opinion anyways!_

_**Jeez you really are stupid. I'm YOU! You don't have to ASK for my opinion, it's already there!**_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He'd followed Sakura into the streets where the festival shops were. He saw a flash of pink to his right…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Sakura stopped for a moment, just outside of the festival area. She was back to where she'd started. Looking around, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. She looked triumphantly at the tomato in her hands. She tenderly ran her thumb over the skin before she took a bite. "Mmmm…" She muttered as the fruit's juices ran from the corners of her mouth to her chin.

"Big mistake." A smooth voice said from behind. Sakura swallowed hard, her heart pounding against her chest. She felt two hands on her shoulders as she was spun around.

She looked up into Sasuke's blood-red eyes. "Sasuke-kun…" She whispered her eyes wide. Sasuke smirked.

"Ya know Sakura; the great thing about having the Sharingan is that I can track your movements." He said, bowing his head for a second. When he looked back up again, his eyes had returned to their normal onyx color.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Oh…" She muttered softly as she slowly began to back away from him, the half-eaten tomato still clutched in her hand. Sasuke matched her step for step until she had backed herself up against a tree. Sasuke looked down at her. "Nowhere to go now Uchiha Sakura." He said softly as he quickly pinned her against the tree.

She looked defeated. The triumphant glow in her eyes was gone as he lifted her chin and wiped the tomato juice from her face before it dripped onto her kimono.

"Kuso…" she said as he pulled her hand holding the tomato up for him to see.

"You didn't take all _that_ big of a bite…" He said, studying the fruit closely. "There's still more left."

He smiled.

Sakura grimaced as he pulled her wrist holding the tomato to his lips. He took a bite and then smirked at her reaction.

She pouted for a moment before she grinned and then she herself took another bite. "Hehe." She whispered after she'd swallowed. "I still win."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He leaned in close and his lips hovered above hers for a moment. "That's what you think." He said before capturing her lips with his own. Sakura smiled as she let go of the tomato. Sasuke pulled her closer to him, tasting every part of her. Ketchup and Tomatoes. He wasn't sure at the moment which one he liked more.

Sakura sighed slightly as Sasuke took control. _Kuso. Oh well, I'll get him next time._

**_I TOLD you this wasn't just about ketchup!_** Inner Sakura was yelling.

_You're right. It's about Ketchup…AND Tomatoes. And I'm not sure which one is better…_

Sasuke deepened the kiss, and Sakura smirked. _Has to be the tomatoes…_

_**OWARI!**_


End file.
